The Thief's Daughter (Ouat)
by LovelyKittenPhoenix
Summary: Rachel Hood is the daughter of the famous Robin Hood and Marian. What if she was cursed along with everyone else in Storybrooke? What will happen once she finds out who she really is?
1. A New Life

p style="text-align: center;"A New Life/p  
p data-p-id="ba14e0d23384215d4a54ba09f13daf82"Rachel walked out of the bar, The Rabbit Hole, when she ran into Lacy, "Oh I'm sorry." Rachel said losing her tuff act. Lacy looked up at Rachel then looked down at her blue dress that was now stained with beer, "It's fine." Lacy then turned and walked back into the bar. Rachel sighed and took a sip of her half empty beer bottle and started walking to her apartment. br /-br /After she got upstairs she was stopped by Mary Margret, "Rachel, have you been drinking again?" Emma walked over to the door and stood beside the black haired woman, both of them crossing their arms. Rachel looked at them sadly, ashamed of what she did, "Yes, I wasn't even going to have one but Lacy convinced me to have a few." Mary Margret sighed, "How many have you had?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Uh... three?" Emma sighed while looking at the teenager, "You have to stop this behavior kid." Rachel nodded, "I know but I can't help it. When I get lost I just break my promises." Mary Margret stepped aside, "Come inside Rachel, we can talk about this over some hot chocolate." Rachel nodded and stepped inside and sat down at the table with Emma while Mary Margret went to make some hot chocolate. Emma looked at Rachel and narrowed her eyes, "Now, tell me the real reason why you keep breaking your promises and I can tell when you are lying so tell the truth." Rachel nodded, "It's because I don't have a family! Regina, you, Mary Margret, Ruby and Henry are the only one's who care about me!" Rachel shouted with tears in her eyes. Mary Margret came in with the hot chocolates, set them down and hugged the sad teenager, "Rachel, there are so many people who care about you, you just don't know it yet." Emma held Rachel's left hand to comfort her and she sighed, "Rachel, what was making you keep the promises?" Emma asked softly trying to not make the teenager more upset. Rachel took a deep breath, "Henry keeps telling me that I am the daughter of Robin Hood and Marian and that gives me hope." Mary Margret smiled slightly with tears in her eyes, "Rachel, there is always hope you just have to find it in your heart." Rachel nodded, "Thank you both." Both of the woman smiled while Rachel took a sip of her hot chocolate. All three of them talked about their problems and gave each other advice when Rachel looked at the clock, "Oh, I have to go." Rachel got up and hugged Mary Margret and Emma before walking to her own room a few doors down from Mary Margret's. br /-br /When Rachel got to her room she went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "Stay calm Rachel. Don't pass out. You're going to be fine." She told herself this quietly when she started feeling /-br /emRachel was playing outside in the woods while her father, Robin Hood was trying to teach her how to shoot a bow, "Now draw the arrow back then let it go." Rachel took a deep breath and let go, the arrow flew through the air and hit the trunk of the tree. Rachel smiled at her father, "That was fantastic Rachel."/embr /em-/embr /Rachel opened her eyes slowly as she look around and remember that she passed out and crawled to her bed, "Ugh." Rachel moaned as she pulled herself into bed. Rachel closed her eyes and had a dreamless sleep./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	2. We Are Your Family

Rachel woke up the next day, took a shower and walked over to Regina's to spend the day with Henry. Rachel walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Regina opened the door and smiled at the teenager, "Hello Rachel. How are you doing?" Rachel smiled, "I'm doing well. Is Henry here?" Regina nodded when Henry came down the stairs with a smile, "Hey Rachel!" The little boy beamed. Rachel smiled back, "Hey Henry, are you ready to go?" Henry nodded and went to hug Rachel when she hugged him back. Regina smiled at the two, "Henry I want you to be back by 9." Henry nodded and Rachel looked at the woman, "Don't worry I'll make sure he's home by 9." Regina nodded and the two went out the door.

Rachel and Henry walked to the docks and sat down on the bench, "Henry, I had another vision. I saw that my father was teaching me how to shoot a bow." Henry smiled, "That was Robin Hood teaching you how to shoot." Rachel looked out at the sea and nodded, "Henry I don't want visions of my past, what I once lived, a fairy tail, I want a family here." Henry grabbed Rachel's hand, "Rachel, we are your family." Rachel nodded and hugged Henry, "Thank you Henry." Henry hugged her back, "You're welcome and hey that's what family's do they comfort each other."

Rachel and Henry walked to the diner to get lunch when Dr. Whale came up to them, "Hey kids. What's up?" Rachel looked sideways, "What's up with you Whale?" She then smirked. Dr. Whale looked at her, "Yeah I just wanted to see how my favorite patients are doing." Rachel looked at the now smirking Mr. Whale and she slapped him, "Shut up we are _not_ your patients and we are _not_ crazy!" Mr. Whale blinked and touched the red mark on his cheek. Everyone turned around to look at Rachel when Ruby went over to them, "What happened?" Rachel looked at Whale with disgust, "Dr. Whale called us crazy!" Rachel balled up her fist, "Next time I'll punch you." Ruby took Rachel's hand and led her over to the counter while Henry followed behind them. Ruby sighed while looked at Rachel, "How about we have a sleep over after you drop Henry off?" Rachel thought for a moment, "S-sure." Ruby nodded, "Great, I'll pick you up after my shift!" Ruby walked away while Rachel stared. Henry smirked, "You like her don't you, like more than a friend." Rachel looked over at Henry who was still smirking, "I uh, yeah I do." Henry smiled, "That's awesome. Now I just have to get you two together." Rachel sighed, "It doesn't work that way Henry. Let time take this. We will be together eventually." Henry nodded, "Why don't we get some food and I can take you home after?" Henry nodded, "Alright." Rachel and Henry both ordered a hamburger with fries while Rachel was staring at Ruby, "Rachel, did you hear me?" Rachel looked at Henry, "What?" Henry smirked, "You've been staring at her haven't you." Rachel blushed, she wasn't used to Henry being this nosy, "Yes."

Rachel took Henry home when Regina stopped her, "Why is he home so early?" Rachel stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, "I'm have a sleep over with Ruby." Regina nodded, "Well have fun." Rachel smiled, "Thanks Regina." Rachel waved at Regina from outside and started walking to her apartment to get ready.

Rachel sat on Ruby's couch while Ruby put in _Love Actually_ and sat on the couch next to her. Toward the end of the movie Ruby fell asleep on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel wrapped her arms around Ruby, "I love you." She whispered when a smiled spread on Ruby's face. Ruby and Rachel both woke up on the couch, "Good morning Ruby." Ruby smiled, "Good morning Rachel." Rachel and Ruby heard the news that Henry was poisoned, "Oh my god we have to get down there!" Ruby took Rachel's hand and they both ran to the hospital when they saw Henry limp, in a hospital bed, "Oh Henry, what did you do?" Rachel saw Regina crying and Emma walking over to Henry, she then bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Rachel looked around and without thinking she kissed Ruby. A colorful pulse shout out around Rachel and Ruby when Rachel pulled back, "I'm sorry." Ruby smiled, "I love you too Rachel." They both kissed again when Henry woke up, "Henry!" Regina and Emma both said and ran over to their son. Henry looked over at Ruby and Rachel kissing and he smiled, "I knew they would be together."

Emma was reunited with her parents while Rachel sat on a bench watching them, "Don't worry, you will get them back." She heard an Australian accent say and turned around to see Lacy, "Lacy, what are you doing here?" "Lacy" nodded, "Please, call me Belle." Rachel nodded, "What do you remember?" Belle sat next to Rachel, "I love Rumpelstiltskin. What do you remember?" Rachel looked at Belle, sadness in her dark blue eyes, "My parent's, Robin Hood and Marian I want to be with them but I don't know where they are." Henry came up to the girls on the bench, "You will find them Rachel. We all believe in you because you are Rachel Hood."


End file.
